A Day of Fun
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: A Grade 'A' fluff fic where Zidane and Dagger spend the day together. Turn back now if you don't like fluff because this fic is so sweet, it'll rot your teeth. Please review!!!!!


Konnichiwa minna-sama! I hope you all remember me from my fic "The End" but if you don't, then that's okay. I was listening to "Melodies of Life" (a must-have song from Final Fantasy IX) and I kept picturing Zidane and Dagger having this fun day as boyfriend and girlfriend. So now here it is. In this fic, Dagger isn't queen of Alexandria. She left that job to Steiner and Beatrix. Now all she does is roam around Gaia with Zidane, having adventures.

I'm not sure about this, but sometimes the characters are a little OOC so I hope you forgive me. It was just hard to image Zidane and Dagger doing these sorts of things.

Warning: This fic is 100% grade 'A' fluff so if you don't like fluff, turn back now because you will be disgusted. This fic is so full of fluff and sweetness that it'll make your teeth rot. Hehe, don't say I didn't warn you.

A Day of Fun

By HitomiFanel

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. Squaresoft does. Although I'm SERIOUSLY POed that Square first screwed up with the movie, then with Final Fantasy X. If you haven't finished FFX, then don't read the following line because it contains spoilers. But I am POed that they made Tidus disappear, even though he and Yuna fell in love. It seems that after FFIX, they began to really screw up with storylines. *Sigh* Oh well…

~**~

"Dagger!" Zidane called from the edge of the cliff. They had been traveling for 3 days already and it had been the happiest 3 days of Dagger's life. She had left the throne to Beatrix and Steiner, saying that what her heart wanted was for her to always be with Zidane. Zidane, meanwhile, didn't want to become king of Alexandria. He was afraid of disappointing all the people. Dagger told him he could so it but then she began to think that she didn't even want to be queen. She had promised her mother-may her soul rest in peace-that she would be a strong and good queen, but if she didn't even have the man she loved, how could she possibly rule? She loved him and he loved her. There was just no simpler way to put it.

What Dagger decided was to give up the throne. She wanted to continue to explore the world anyway. She wanted it more than anything in the world. She just didn't get enough of it when they had traveled in order to follow Kuja.

Dagger reached the edge with Zidane and he grabbed her waist, making sure she didn't fall off. It was quite steep. She was about to ask Zidane what he saw but she saw it herself. Not too far off she saw people setting up tents, games, and rides (A/N: I doubt they have carnivals on Gaia but I made up that they did). Dagger squealed in excitement. "A carnival! How wonderful! I've never been to one!" She turned to Zidane, who was smiling at her, pleased with her excitement. She always got excited over the tiniest things. "Can we go Zidane? Please?"

Zidane laughed at her and for a second Dagger thought he was going to say no. Although, why would he? "Of course my sweet Dagger. I'll take you anywhere." He let go of her waist and grabbed both of her hands softly, leading her down the safest path down the hill. He guided her down, avoiding the large rocks and steep sides. One wrong move and they would fall down all the way to the bottom.

When they reached the bottom, they calmly walked over and stared at all that they were setting up. There were cotton candy stands, popcorn, games where you could win the bears and stuffed animals, and then there were the rides, which exhilarated Zidane a bit. He loved the fast rides and he couldn't wait to get on them. He turned to look at the girl he loved beside him. Would she want to go on them? He amused himself by picturing themselves on the ride and Dagger clinging onto Zidane for dear life. That settled it. He would have to make her get on the ride.

They realized, when the got there, that they were early. Many the stands weren't even set up. They started with the rides, the hardest to set up, and worked their way to the stands, the easiest. Zidane stepped up to one of the men. "Do you need some help?"

The man, with a cigar in his mouth as he tied some string together, looked at Zidane, who was shorter than him, all though more built and strong. "Sure kid. I could use a little extra help." He jerked his head over to the unfinished stand. "Do that one for me. My buddy was doing it but he got a little sick and left."

Zidane went right to work while Dagger stood there, looking a little uncomfortable. "Um, what should I do?"

Both Zidane and the man looked at her. She blushed under their gazes. She didn't want to be totally useless.

"You can help the woman with their make-up. Their in their rooms," the man answered, pointing to a little house with wheels. It was a circus cart, and a nice one at that, with its pink colors and ribbons everywhere.

Dagger nodded and left the two to their work.

~**~

Dagger found that putting make-up on someone other than herself was fun. She enjoyed it and the women were very grateful to her. They even complemented her, telling her that she should start a beauty store or something. Dagger blushed at their comments.

Once done, she headed out to look for Zidane. She noticed that it was night and that they rides and stands were already done being set up. She heard someone catcall her and the anger in her boiled. She clenched her fists together to calm some of the anger down and turned around to face whoever it was that was so rude! Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that it was only Zidane, leaning half of his body against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed slightly. His tail was twitching behind him.

"Zidane," Dagger scolded lightly as she walked over to him. "You scared me. I thought you were some pervert."

Zidane grinned impishly at her. "That's what you used to think of me when we first met."

Dagger rolled her eyes. "I meant now. I thought you were some pervert looking for a good time."

His face turned serious as he walked over to her and took her in his arms. He picked up one hand and stroked her cheek gently as he whispered, "Do not worry, my pretty Dagger. Hell will freeze over before I let anyone touch you."

Dagger melted under his touch, as she did all the time when he did that. No matter where he touched, she melted. His caresses were so soft and loving that it was as if she were falling in love with him all over again. She leaned more into him and rested herself against his strong chest as he moved his hands to go up and down her back. That always made her tingle.

Zidane pulled away slightly and half-grinned. "Let's go on a ride." The man had told Zidane that they got to ride all the rides for free before the people came, as a thank you for helping.

She didn't even get to say yes or no to that. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the largest ride they had. Dagger had definitely never seen anything like it. It was a giant octopus and on the tentacles were the carts where the people rode in (A/N: If you've seen the Jimmy Neutron movie then you'll know that I got the idea from there.)

Zidane was lucky the seats were set up so that two people sat down next to each other. He climbed in and Dagger climbed in after him. Both of them were strapped into the seat and Dagger gripped the bar in front tightly, fear beginning to take her over. She looked at Zidane with fear. "This ride isn't fast, is it?"

Zidane gave her an innocent look. "No. The ride is just for seeing all of the park and even beyond that."

Dagger smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. This would be the perfect opportunity to just sit and spend some time with Zidane. To look at the stars with him and say to each other how much they loved the other.

The ride began and Dagger didn't feel fear…at least not until the ride began to get fast. The cart whirled around as the octopus moved its tentacles around in the same motion. "I thought you said this ride wasn't fast!" Dagger yelled at him from the noise the machine was making and from Zidane's yells of happiness and exhilaration.

Zidane didn't answer her and the ride only got faster still. Dagger was too afraid to hang onto the rail so she went and clutched onto Zidane instead. Zidane stopped yelling to smile successfully. His plan had worked! He placed his arms around Dagger and held her tight, protecting her against her fear. He didn't really need to yell. This was a baby's ride to him. He could just sit calmly through the whole thing, as if it were a calm airship.

When the ride finally stopped, Dagger let go of Zidane and got out angrily. She hated it when Zidane lied to her. Especially when he did it to get something out of it.

Zidane, meanwhile, had been prepared for her anger at him. He knew this was going to happen. That's why he had bought her something.

"Hold on Dagger!" Zidane said when he caught up to her. He grabbed her by her arm softly, making her stop, and looked at her. She refused to look at him. He could still tell her eyes were filled with slight hurt and anger.

Zidane brought out the large bear and roses that he had gotten aside from being able to ride the rides. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have made you ride that if you weren't ready."

Damn! Why couldn't he just let her be angry with him? Why did she always forgive him when he told her an innocent white lie that made her angry? 'Maybe because this is what true love really is' a voice inside her head told her. She turned to look at Zidane, who was wearing an apologetic gaze. She smiled and hugged him. "Why won't you let me stay angry with you?"

Zidane held her as close as he could, breathing her in. "Because I don't want to loose you. I love you Dagger."

"I love you too Zidane. Now and always," she whispered it like a dream.

They stayed like that for a long moment, both content to be in each other's arms. It was their favorite part of the relationship, aside from the kissing, which each wanted to save for just the right moment.

Finally, after basking in the glow of each other, they pulled away and smiled. Zidane gave her the gifts he had gotten and let her pick the ride. Dagger knew which one she wanted. It was the original one she had thought they were riding when in the giant octopus. She grabbed Zidane's hands and pulled him towards the ferris wheel.

"That one," she pointed.

Zidane looked up at the array of colors and lights and sighed. This definitely looked like a boring ride but he had to go through with it. It was for Dagger and he would do anything for her. He let her drag him towards the ride and then finally get on.

The young woman, who was quite good looking, though looked like she hadn't slept in a while, let them into the ride. Zidane could spot the look she was giving him from a mile away. He, himself, had used it many times on many girls in the past. It was that flirty 'I think you're cute' smile. Zidane, however, placed an arm around Dagger's shoulders and gave her this 'I'm already taken' look. That had to be it. If Zidane could truly not return a flirty look, it was because he truly WAS in love. Had he ever doubted? No, not really. But he just wasn't convinced. He didn't want to give Dagger, who was totally new at this whole "love" thing, high hopes that this would last forever. But now he knew. It truly was forever. Zidane knew that he would love Dagger till the day he died, and then it wouldn't stop there. His love would continue throughout eternity.

The ride began and Dagger let her head rest on his shoulder. Zidane's arm was already around her protectively and he turned his gaze towards the sky. It was clear out, the air a little chilly, but not enough to make it cold. Besides, the only warmth Dagger and Zidane needed was each other.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Dagger dreamed as she sighed happily. She snuggled closer to Zidane and held him tight. Then the ride stopped at the very top, allowing them some time alone.

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met you," Zidane wondered, more to himself than to her.

Dagger giggled. "You'd probably still be performing around Gaia and I would have been queen, probably with an arranged marriage that wouldn't have satisfied me."

Zidane turned his gaze away from the sky and instead looked at the ground below. People were already starting to come into the carnival and get into the rides. Zidane wasn't thinking about them however. His thoughts were on what had happened in the past few months. Well, more on what happened in Terra. "And I also hadn't met you I would probably still be wondering where I came from."

Dagger lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. Was he saying that because he regretted knowing her and finding out about who he was? The thought saddened Dagger. She didn't want to think about that. "Zidane, are you saying that you regret our encounter?"

Zidane could tell she still hadn't lost her graceful manners and proper speech. She probably would never loose them. He turned to look at her and tried to smile. It came out as only a grin. "No. Of course I don't. I'd rather know the truth and be with you, then always wondering and not be with you." He paused and his voice filled with more passion. "I'd rather love you for a day and then die, rather than live for an eternity and never know you." (A/N: A cliché saying but it's the truth ^_~)

'Zidane' she thought, speechless. Her eyes were filled with happy tears. All the flirtyness he used to have seemed to turn into pure love for her.

Zidane noticed the tears and wiped them away tenderly with the back of his hand, his eyes filled with love for her.

During the rest of the ride, they cuddled close together and enjoyed the night as the sky suddenly was filled with hundreds of shooting stars. The coincidental thing was that at the same time, both closed their eyes and wished for the rest of their lives to be happy, and on the same star too.

A wish was granted even before it was wished…

~**~

Once it was late, and the people cleared out, Zidane and Dagger were allowed to spend the night in the carts before they had to leave the next morning. Zidane slept in his own private one while Dagger slept in the same one with the girl's she had make-upped.

Sleep did not come pleasantly for Dagger though. She had always slept in a separate bed from Zidane, but this was the first time she had slept so far away from him. Because of it, she had a nightmare that had scared her. In it, she was surrounded by the Mist and she frantically called for Zidane. Silence met her. Then, she heard a yell, Zidane's yell, coming from far away. It was too foggy to see anything but she followed the yell until she came upon his bloody, lifeless body. He was dead, and there was no way she could have stopped it.

Dagger woke with a start, clutching the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her skin was pale, yet sweaty, and she took in forced breaths. Shakily, she brought a hand to her forehead to calm the nervousness down. She had to see Zidane, to make sure he was all right.

Dagger climbed out of bed hurriedly and got out of the cart. The cold wind met her as she walked, barefooted, towards the cart Zidane was in. Instead of knocking, she opened the door and climbed inside. She saw the cart with nothing on the wall and some books on a shelf. The bed was to the far corner and she saw a lump in it, the chest rising and falling in a sleepy rhythm.

Slowly, she walked over and inspected the lump in the bed. Golden hair, darkened by the lack of light, met her and she slightly pulled the covers off to find Zidane's sleeping form in the bed.

Zidane wasn't a heavy sleeper though. That tiny movement woke him, and he sat up on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes as he stared at the person who had interrupted him from his dream with Dagger. In it, he was proposing marriage and she accepted. Then it jumped over to the wedding and they were about to kiss when he was suddenly woken up.

To his relief, and happiness, it was Dagger looming over him, curious.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curious as to why she had interrupted the wedding dream.

She cast her gaze towards the ground, ashamed she had woken him. "I…I had a nightmare about you." She proceeded to tell him about the dream and his eyes softened in tenderness.

"It was only a dream," he assured her.

She suddenly found the floor very interesting since she kept staring at it. "I know…but, it still scared me that something like that will ever happen."

"It won't."

Rather than send her off to bed, Zidane scooted over and patted the bed. This was actually something he had wanted for days, only he was too afraid to ask for it. "Why don't you…sleep here for tonight? That way you won't get scared." 'And I can hold you' he added mentally.

Dagger didn't say a word against it. She climbed into bed with him and snuggled close to him. She became more relaxed and calm now that she was with him. In truth, she had wanted this (also) but didn't really know how to ask for it. Especially since one's been a princess all her life, never really getting to understand these sorts of things.

Zidane put his arms around her and held her close, so close in fact that if they moved more towards each other, they would have to climb on. One of his legs brushed against her lightly and Dagger rested her head near his chest, hearing him breath.

"I love you Dagger," Zidane whispered sleepily.

Dagger placed her own arms around his waist and felt his tail curl around her own waist protectively. "I love you too Zidane."

Soon, both were asleep, cuddled in each other's arms, wanting each other's warmth.

~**~

In the morning, they bid the people of the carnival farewell. It had been quite an interesting day yesterday. It was the happiest one they had spent since they started this trip.

Their next destination…wherever their love took them…

~The End~

Alright! Done! Was that full of fluff? Enough there for ya? Sorry it was so short. I'm really busy trying to finish somewhere around 10 other fanfics for Hey Arnold, Escaflowne, Digimon, and some other ones that my tired mind doesn't want to think about. Hey, it's 12:43 AM. I'm tired. So I'll just say good night, I hope you enjoyed it, and most importantly, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd love to hear what you thought.

~HitomiFanel, Queen of Fanelia and Van's wife

"Fighting to put an end to fighting? There's no such thing!" ~Van Fanel, episode 6 (My fav. Quote ^_^)


End file.
